


Watching Lily Shine

by aylixgreen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/pseuds/aylixgreen
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Potter, sirius black/remus lupin implied
Kudos: 1





	Watching Lily Shine

Title: Watching Lily Shine  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus (implied), James/Lily  
Challenge: Does it sparkle, or does it shine?  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Author's Notes: Written for a prompt at SIRIUS100. 

Lily Potter held out her hand, showing off her new wedding ring to Sirius and Remus. The brilliant cut diamond sparkled in the morning sunshine, and Lily's eyes shone with her happiness. In her white wedding gown, with her flame-colored hair artfully arranged, Sirius thought he'd never seen his friend's new wife look more beautiful. Later, he said as much to James, following it with a wink and a nudge to make his friend blush. Wistfully, Sirius thought he'd like to see Remus in a set of wedding robes. But first, he'd have to find the courage to ask...


End file.
